


Unintentional

by switchbladesandstreetsigns



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fluff, Izaya being a pain, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9524888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/switchbladesandstreetsigns/pseuds/switchbladesandstreetsigns
Summary: For Demon_Hades (demon-of-ikebukuro on tumblr)Prompt: Shizuo baking cookies and Izaya attempting to screw them up but actually accidentally helps makes them better instead.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Demon_Hades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Hades/gifts).



Izaya had been over to Shizuo's place on multiple occasions. He'd even stayed overnight a few times. But in all the times he'd been there, he had never once seen Shizuo use the kitchen for anything except heating water for tea, or getting milk from the fridge. He wasn't even sure Shizuo had the basic items needed for cooking until now.

Shizuo had invited him over and when he got there, he was stunned to see the kitchen counters covered in various baking goods. Eggs, flour, sugar, baking soda, brown sugar, salt, butter, vanilla and chocolate chips. Shizuo was clearly making chocolate chip cookies. There was also a large mixing bowl, some measuring tools, and a cookie sheet.

"Didn't know you liked to bake," Izaya said, walking over to Shizuo's side and taking a gander at the assortment of items.

"I've never really done it before," Shizuo admitted. "That's kinda why I called you. I was hoping you'd be able to help."

Izaya frowned for a brief second. He wasn't sure why Shizuo chose him of all people to ask for help from. He couldn't recall any times in which he'd demonstrated culinary skills. Maybe Shizuo was just looking for an excuse to spend time with him; he knew Shizuo was that type.

Picking up the recipe sitting on the counter, Izaya read through the ingredients and then the instructions. Shizuo had everything they would need, and they didn't sound all that difficult to make. Well, normally. Izaya decided that he wasn't going to make this easy on Shizuo. 

"Okay, well, since you have such monstrous strength, you can start by mixing together the butter, and both sugars," Izaya said. "I'll measure out the rest of this."

They set to work. It didn't take long for Shizuo to do as he was told, and he did it quite well for having very little culinary knowledge. He wasn't, however, allowed to crack the eggs. Izaya checked and double-checked the recipe, making sure everything was right. And it was. Now he just needed a way to distract Shizuo long enough to do what he needed to do.

Thinking up a plan, Izaya pulled out his phone and texted Shinra a simple message:  _Call Shizuo and keep him busy for a few minutes._

_Why? What are you planning?_

_It's harmless, I promise._

_...Okay. If something goes awry, it's not my fault._

_Thanks!_

Within moments, Shizuo's phone, left out in the living room on the little coffee table, began to ring.

"You can go get it. I'll get the oven preheated and when you come back, we can but the dough on the cookie sheet," Izaya assured.

"Alright." Shizuo walked off and picked up the phone. Judging by the way he answered, he seemed annoyed at being interrupted.

Izaya turned the oven on, but he put it at 400 degrees instead of the 350 the recipe said. Silently, he opened the fridge and peered inside, looking for anything that would cause disaster. There wasn't much. Most of the things wouldn't cause much of a difference, or if they would, it would be too easily noticeable in the dough. Deciding quickly, Izaya grabbed the jar of mayonnaise that Shizuo had gotten to put on his sandwiches he now took for lunch in an attempt to eat a bit healthier. Glancing over his shoulder to make sure Shizuo wasn't watching, he scooped a couple spoonfuls into the bowl before quickly replacing the jar back into the fridge. He started to mix it in when he heard Shizuo hang up the phone and begin to walk back over to him.

"Who was that?" he asked, trying to keep Shizuo's attention on him until the mayo was thoroughly mixed in.

"Shinra," Shizuo answered. If an eye roll could be heard in someone's voice, it was in Shizuo's reply. "He wanted to know if he could run a new experiment on me. What does he think I am? A guinea pig?"

Izaya sympathized with Shizuo, then brought his attention back to the task at hand. He handed Shizuo a clean spoon, and then scooped a ball of dough onto his.

"About this big," he told Shizuo, showing him.

Shizuo nodded and did the same. One at a time, the scooped out the dough and placed the balls of soft dough on the cookie sheet. There was no way to tell that there was an extra ingredient.

Once the oven was ready, they placed them on the rack. Shizuo set the timer for 10 minutes and said that they would let them bake longer if they had to.

Periodically, they checked on the cookies, making small talk while they waited. That is, until Izaya got another idea.

"You know," he started, looking directly at Shizuo with a slight smirk. "I never thought that I would enjoy doing something so domestic, especially with you."  He put his hand on Shizuo's jaw and stroked his cheek with his thumb. "But I kinda like it."

He was just about to pull Shizuo down for a kiss when the sound of the timer made them both jump. Frowning when Shizuo laughed at him and pecked his cheek before moving toward the kitchen, Izaya followed to see how his little added surprise worked. Peeking into the oven when Shizuo opened the door, nothing seemed off. They actually looked quite delicious despite Izaya's distaste for sweets.

They were a perfect golden-brown, the chocolate chips were melted into the cookie. The wonderful smell like that of a bakery began to fill the apartment, and the heat coming from the oven was blissful.

_There's still the chance that they'll taste awful._

He kept his hopes up. There was no doubt in his mind that they would be disgusting.

Once they'd cooled enough to take them off the cookie sheet, Shizuo picked one up and bit into it. Izaya waited with baited breath for the moment his face would turn sour. His lip started to curl up when Shizuo began to frown a bit.

"Well?" he pushed, wanting an answer.

"This is my mom's recipe, but... Why do they taste so much better?"

_What? Better? No. His taste buds must be faulty._

"Let me try," Izaya said, breaking a small piece off of Shizuo's and popping it into his mouth.

_How? They shouldn't taste like this. There's no way. Why do they taste good? That's impossible._

"They  _are_ good," he mumbled incredulously.

"Hey," Shizuo said after a moment. "Thanks for helping. I don't think they would've turned out if you hadn't."

"Uh, yeah. No problem."

_I hate you. You can't just say something like that, stupid. Ahh, whatever. You're lucky you're such an lovable idiot._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this took so long. I scrapped so many drafts, so I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Also, the idea to use mayonnaise came from my cousin who's grandmother puts it in her cookies to make them soft and chewy. You can't even taste it.


End file.
